No puedo
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] [Gray's PoV] Mi vida podría decir que era simplemente perfecta, recién había adquirido mi nuevo apartamento y estaba estudiando una buena carrera, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo con el cual hacía ahorros, tenía una novia hermosa a la cual amaba muy a pesar de que su padre no nos quisiera juntos, pero no nos importaba ambos nos amábamos...hasta ese día.


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**-Se echa ácido en la cara (?)-**

**Bueno ando rápido :v, hace días o semanas me preguntaron en ask si podía escribir algo "graylu", pero bueno...no tengo mucho que decir, esto es lo único que pude lograr hacer...pero tengo otro proyecto en mente que contendra algo de lo inombrabe o graylu :v, y bueno tome hacer esto como un reto y lectura un tanto distinta a la que frecuento hacer (?), espero sus criticas, reviews y tomatazos (?) **

* * *

**.**

**~[No puedo]~**

**.**

**.**

Estaba anocheciendo y recién había llegado a mi apartamento al terminar mis clases de la tarde. Lo único que quería era tomar una buena ducha fría, comer y descansar, al final de cuentas era viernes, no habría mucho que hacer. Deje mis zapatos en el vestíbulo y deje que mis pies descalzos sintieran el frío piso de la sala. Deje la mochila arrumbada en uno de los sillones y deje las llaves encima de uno de los muebles, levante la vista y vi uno de los post gris con un dibujo de un pingüino con gorro y bufanda. Sonreí ligeramente y tome la nota.

"_Tienes que deshacerte de todas las cosas y __enfrentarla, __se fuerte._

_¡Te amo!"_

Me deje caer pesadamente en el sillón releyendo una y otra vez aquella nota_._ Gire mi cara hacía la izquierda y miré el pequeño mural donde había unas fotos, mire la nota y de nuevo las fotos. Sonreí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hace años atrás…**_

Estábamos sentados en el piso del comedor celebrando que recién había adquirido el departamento. Ambos estábamos sonriendo y felices. Se miraba tan linda con su cabello lacio y rubio, sonriéndome como ella sabía hacerlo, me había pedido que cerrara los ojos porque me tenía una sorpresa, yo accedí a cerrar los ojos y divertido junte mis labios haciendo la famosa "duck face" pensando en que me daría algún beso o algo, pero nunca llego.

—Puedes abrir los ojos. —Me dijo divertida al ver mi expresión de que esperaba algún beso y no lo obtuve.

—¿Qué haces Lucy?

Confundido abrí los ojos y la vi mostrándome una cajita mediana la cual Lucy entre risas abrió y me mostró un collar que tenía el colmillo de un cocodrilo, yo lo miré extrañado la verdad no esperaba algo así pero me alegro recibirlo. Saco unas tijeras y se cortó un pequeño mechón rubio de su cabello y lo enredo con otra tira de estambre la cual amarro al collar y termino al final poniéndolo en mi cuello, mientras me daba besos en el cuello y cuando se alejó me beso en los labios, yo por otro lado tome mi cámara que estaba a la mano y nos saque algunas fotos que pasaría a imprimir más al rato.

—Según las personas de isla Galuna es como un tipo de ritual en el cual se dice que siempre tendrás la esencia de la otra persona aunque no estén juntos, algo como magia. —Sonrió.

—¿Qué clase de brujería me estás haciendo? —Le dije yo entre risas a lo que ella hizo un puchero y yo le apreté los cachetes.

Los días pasaban y ella ya se había venido a vivir conmigo, bueno no en su totalidad, solo había un par de cosas y los fines de semana se la pasaba acá conmigo. Definitivamente era genial vivir con ella aunque solo fuese por tres días no podía pedir más pues la pasaba de maravilla estando esos días con mi novia. Algunas ocasiones salíamos a pasear un rato, o íbamos al cine a ver que había de bueno en cartelera, otras veces solo íbamos al parque por un helado o aún café, dormíamos juntos, hacíamos el amor y estar con ella era simplemente perfecto.

Los días pasaban y con ello llegaban los fastidiosos días en donde se venían los exámenes pesados en la universidad junto a sus odiosos trabajos finales. Ambos estábamos estresados, ella era inteligente no se complicaba tanto al menos no lo hacía del todo porque ella iba en clases de literatura solamente. Pero yo era todo lo contrario y no porque no supiera lo que hacía, al contrario sabía que hacía bien mis trabajos y mis exámenes no tendría problema alguno, pero de todos modos mi carrera si era más pesada y constaba con diferentes clases, lo que eran exámenes totalmente diferentes y pues la verdad prefería estudiar. Lo único malo de ser dedicado al estudio en tiempos de exámenes y parciales, era que no pasaba tanto del tiempo que me gustaba compartir con Lucy, ella iba a mi clase a darme apoyo y entre ratos iba a mi casa también donde no solo me daba apoyo…Y bueno eso es otra cosa más íntima…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Actualmente estaba en mí sofá de nuevo donde tenía aquella fotografía que me había sacado con Lucy y luego miré la nota. Y al final eche mi cabeza hacía atrás para mirar al techo. Lo tenía totalmente difícil…

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Dos años y medio atrás…**_

Mi relación con Lucy se había puesto complicada y bueno, era normal como todas las parejas teníamos problemas, no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas. Ella había decidido al fin venir a vivir conmigo cundo había tenido un problema muy serio con su padre. Manejábamos todo perfectamente bien y todo era igual entre nosotros. Solo alguno que otro desliz que teníamos. Y meses después venían los reclamos por parte de Lucy.

—Es que, es increíble Gray ¿Cuándo vas a tener tiempo para nosotros? —Me preguntaba Lucy con las manos en la cadera. Yo por mi parte estaba detrás de mi laptop sumamente concentrado terminando de hacer unas líneas y acomodando ejes por lo cual ella siempre pensaba que nunca escuchaba sus demandas o comentarios.

—Lucy, sabes que debo terminar esto, es importante para mi carrera además con esto puedo conseguir un mejor trabajo que nos dará mejor estabilidad económica. —Le respondí alzando una ceja.

—¡Al carajo la estabilidad económica Gray! —Dijo Lucy de mala gana y yo fruncí mi entrecejo. —¡Estás demasiado tiempo metido en ese proyecto que ni siquiera me pones atención! —No me gustaba pelear con ella, ¿Por qué no entendía que todo esto era para los dos? —Además te he dicho mil veces que vistas de manera más formal y…¡Por una mierda Gray deja el puto cigarro odio que me apestes de eso!

En uno de sus arrebatos se acercó a mí y me arranco el cigarrillo a medio terminar de mi boca. Deje pasar por completo su comentario y tome aire para medir mis palabras, no quería ser grosero.

—Lucy, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es pelear, sabes que no me gusta que discutamos.

La vi girarse para marcharse al comedor y la escuche murmurar unas cuantas cosas.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunte en seco pero ella no respondía. —Lucy, ¿Qué acabas de decir? —No volvió a responderme hasta que me levante y le toque el hombro con mi mano. —Lucy, te acabo de hacer una pregu-…

Okay, esperaba cualquier cosa menos que me empujara de manera agresiva. Yo me incline un poco y coloque mis manos en ambas rodillas mientras la observaba girarse cruzada de brazos. Su mirada decía mucho…muchas cosas.

—No sabes cuánto odio decirlo pero, ¡Mi padre tenía razón! —Dijo de golpe y yo la miré sorprendida mientras me volvía a enderezar. —¡Por dios Gray estás obsesionado con ese trabajo ni siquiera me prestas atención como antes!

—Lucy, sabes de antemano que esto es por t-…

—¡Ya se que lo haces por mi carajo! ¿Pero que no entiendes que yo solo quiero que compartamos momentos como antes? —Se acercó a mí y me tomo del rostro. —Lo demás me viene importando poco Gray…—Roso sus labios con los míos. —Además sabes que si de dinero se trata yo podría…

—Ni siquiera lo menciones. —Le dije en seco. —Lo último que quiero es recibir ayuda de Jude.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva con tu estúpido ego de macho alfa?, yo se que he tenido mis problemas y diferencias con él…pero es mi padre…y el no dudara en brindarnos ayuda siempre que la requiramos Gray…

Pero yo negué con mi cabeza de nuevo. Lucy frunció el entrecejo y volvió a empujarme de mala gana ocasionando que casi me caiga de espaldas al suelo.

—Lucy, no quiero ser duro contigo pero…—Volví a tomar aire para que mi voz no sonará tan ruda.

—¡Pero nada! ¡He intentado por mil formas de que tú y mi padre se lleven bien pero tú no quieres ceder! Te pido de favor vestir más formal y de ser más considerado con el asunto de mi padre ¿Y qué haces? ¡Vas de mal en peor!

—¡Con una mierda Lucy estoy harto de escuchar lo mismo! —Le grite de golpe sin siquiera detenerme. —Te diré algo, tú no necesitas valerte por ti sola…para empezar no sabes lo que es vivir solo y ser independiente. —Ella estaba lista para protestar pero nuevamente no la deje. —¿Sabes siquiera lo que es fregarse todos los días a estudiar para mantener una beca y una buena carrera?, más tener un trabajo de medio tiempo, pagarse la universidad y hacer trabajos por fuera, todo para continuar en dónde estás ¿Y querer salir adelante por ti mismo? ¡Espera no lo sabes! —Dije entre risas llenas de ironía. —Toda tú vida y hasta ahora siempre has sido dependiente de tu padre, vives rodeada de lujos aunque no vivas con él, te da dinero a manos llenas, te paga una costosa universidad, siempre te cuidaron y ojala muchos hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de haber nacido con una vida llena de lujos como tú, pero ¿sabes qué? A ti jamás te enseñaron a ser independiente y ser responsable de tus mismos actos.

—Gray no me hagas hablar porque…

—¡No Lucy, no me hagas hablar de más tú a mí! Porque si a esas vamos déjame decirte que no conoces del todo bien a tu mismo padre.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Me cuestiono con mucha confusión y yo respiré hondo tocándome el puente de mi nariz con frustración.

—Yo no quería llegar a estos extremos pero…—Hice una pausa meditando lo que iba a decir mientras ella me miraba con impaciencia. —Desde hace un poco más de medio año Jude ha estado intentando que me aleje de ti dándome dinero.

Bien le había dicho eso de golpe y por su reacción no lo esperaba. Sus ojos color chocolate mostraban sorpresa, pero enojo a la vez.

—¿Cómo pretendes que crea eso sabiendo que él que no quiere poner de su parte para llevarse mejor eres tú Gray?

Tense mi mandíbula, mis músculos se tensaron y mis manos las cerré en puño.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me creas? ¡Por dios Lucy soy tú novio y jamás haría algo para lastimarte!...Ni siquiera ponerte en contra de tu padre.

—Tú argumento de hace un momento dice lo contrario Gray.

Apoye las manos con brusquedad en mi escritorio ocasionando que Lucy diera un respingo. Me frote de nuevo el puente de la nariz y abrí uno de los cajones sacando una caja la cual deslice por el escritorio hacía Lucy.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Por lo mismo de que no me ibas a creer decidí guardar algunos de los cheques junto algunas notas que Jude me enviaba a tus espaldas. —Respire hondo. —Están en esa caja. —Le señale la pequeña caja que anterior mente había deslizado por encima del escritorio.

Lucy estando dudosa tomo la caja y la abrió viendo su contenido. Yo me había sentado de nuevo pero en el sillón, tenía los codos apoyados en mis piernas y mis manos sobre mi barbilla. Lucy estaba dándome la espalda mientras ella leía algunos de los chantajes de su mismo padre podía escucharla claramente sollozar. Me levante de mi lugar para acercarme a ella, pero Lucy fue más rápida y me lanzo la caja con todo y su contenido a la cara. Ella estaba llorando…era tan notorio por todo el maquillaje corrido en su cara.

—¿¡Y porque esperaste tanto para decírmelo!? —Me estaba golpeando en el pecho. —¿¡Que planeabas juntar todos los cheques y después depositarlos!?

—¡Por supuesto que no haría eso y lo sabes bien! ¡Tenía que tener algo que te probara que eso era real!

—¡No sabes cuánto me decepcionan ambos! —Me grito dándome una fuerte cachetada que ocasiono que cayera al sillón. —¡No quiero que me llames en lo que resta del día!

Y sin más tomo del sillón su celular junto a las llaves de su coche y salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo. Y me quede allí sentado sin hacer nada. Sabía que la había cagado y mucho al soltarle lo de su padre de golpe y las anteriores cosas. Supe por parte de Virgo, la sirvienta más confiable de Lucy en toda su casa, que ella había llegado terriblemente llorando y gritándole un montón de cosas a su padre en el despacho donde le echó en cara lo de tratar de chantajearme y lo cual Jude nunca negó, además Virgo dijo había que Jude había encerrado a Lucy en su cuarto y por suerte Virgo la ayudaría escapar en la madrugada y le dijo que volvería a casa conmigo. Así que para que olvidarnos el mal rato de en la tarde decidí prepara la cena favorita de Lucy y comprar mucho helado, pues sería obvio que estaría triste.

La noche cayó rápido y junto a ella la madrugada. Estaba sentado en el comedor algo impaciente, ya era más de las 2:45AM y no había rastro de ella. Los minutos pasaron y faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las 3:00AM. Cuando esa hora llego la comida ya estaba fría y di un golpe a la mesa, ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Frustrado porque Lucy no llegaba comencé a llamarla repetidas veces al celular, el cual solo timbraba pero jamás contestaba. Al final le deje un mensaje de voz pidiéndole rastro de ella tal vez su carro se había quedado sin gas, yo podría ir por ella hasta donde estaba. Eran las 3:50AM y aún no había nada, decidido me levante y me puse una chamarra para salir del apartamento y justo cuando cerraba la puerta recibí una llamada…Era Lucy.

—Lucy, ¿Dime dónde estás? iré para allá.

—_¿Es pariente de la joven Lucy Heartfilia? —_Había escuchado del otro lado de la línea la voz de una mujer. El tono de voz que usaba no me daba buena espina…

—Soy su novio. —Recalque. —¿Quién habla?

—_Hablo de parte del forense. —_Mis músculos se tensaron al escucharle hablar. No podía ser cierto…—_Necesitamos que se presente en la ruta 35 norte, queremos comprobar que el cuerpo sea la misma persona de la que preguntamos._

No me detuve siquiera a pensar en lo más mínimo y salí disparado del apartamento, manejando lo más rápido que mi moto podía. Tenía que ser una broma…una jodida y puta broma…Lucy no podía…ella no…

Cuando llegue a la ruta 35 norte pude divisar que había una ambulancia, las torretas de un coche de policía, un camión descarrilado a la orilla y otro coche terriblemente ensartado contra un árbol que había sido derrumbado encima del cofre. Sentí un terrible escalofrío al ver aquel coche con el árbol encima. Luego un agente se acercó a mí pidiéndome que lo acompañara hasta que llegamos al transporte del forense.

—¿Es usted Gray Fullbuster? —Me pregunto una mujer, pude descifrar que era la misma que me llamo hace rato.

—Sí, ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Mire joven lo que le voy a pedir no será fácil, como anteriormente le dije necesito que nos acompañe a revisar un cuerpo y que nos diga si es la misma persona que sale en está fotografía del celular con usted. —Me mostro el celular de Lucy donde tenía de fondo una foto de nosotros dos.

Con mucho miedo asentí a lo que la forense me había pedido que accediera. Subimos al transporte del forense en el cual había una camilla con un cuerpo cubierto por sabanas blancas. La agente con una mirada me pregunto que si estaba listo, a lo cual yo dije que me diera unos segundos, después accedí y quito las sabanas. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, no podía hablar, mis ojos estaban demasiado abiertos del impacto, mi estomago se revolvió y caí inconsciente al suelo. Al cabo de un rato los agentes de policía y la medico forense me despertaron y volví a ver hacía la camilla. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que miraban…esa no podía ser Lucy…no podía…pero la ropa que traía de esa misma tarde, el celular y su listón de su media coleta en su cabello rubio decía todo lo contrario.

Lucy había fallecido en aquel choque.

A casi dos años de la muerte de Lucy había pasado ya y yo aún seguía sin creérmelo. Después de aquel accidente Jude intento echarme la culpa, lo cual no negaba…si yo no le hubiera mostrado aquel día los intentos de chantaje de su padre eso no habría pasado. Y lo peor es que yo no pude disculparme con ella por todas las cosas duras que le grite. Me volví más serio de lo normal y solo me dedicaba al trabajo y estudio, que por cierto ya estaba a dos años de terminar. Me la pasaba encerrado en el apartamento, tirado en el sillón viendo aquellas fotos junto a Lucy que tenía pegadas en un muro junto a algunos papeles e imágenes del periódico que anunciaban la noticia del accidente, el que más resaltaba era uno que decía:

"_RETA A LA MUERTE Y PIERDE"_

Un día que había decidido salir, fui a visitar la tumba de Lucy y de paso la de mis padres. Cuando volví al edificio me encontré en la entrada que había dos personas que se estaban mudando, un grandote de cabello largo y negro con toda la finta de metalero y parece ser que una mujer de cabello azul. Sin ganas pase de largo y me fui en dirección a mi piso, pero está ves usaría las escaleras no tenía tantas ganas de llegar tan rápido. Cuando llegue a mi piso me lleve la ligera sorpresa de que a las personas que vi afuera serían mis vecinos, pero igual les seguí restando importancia. Con toda la flojera del mundo me puse a buscar las llaves de mi apartamento, y cuando las encontré las introduje en la cerradura y justo cuando gire la perilla fui brutalmente empujado hacia adentro en el vestíbulo, unas cajas cayeron, tenía algo de peso sobre mí, abrí mis ojos y vi el color celeste. Desde ese momento supe que no tendría ni un día de tranquilidad como yo quería.

Con los días supe que los vecinos no eran pareja sino primos…casi hermanos. Él grandote se llamaba Gajeel y la rarita se llamaba Juvia, y por lo visto eran nuevos en Magnolia, sin mencionar que iban de intercambio a mí misma universidad, Fairy Tail. Al principio Juvia me resultaba algo desesperante, siempre se la vivía tropezando y por no decir que el suelo era casi su cama, esa chica sí que se la vivía cayendo. Y aunque me fuese difícil de creer con el tiempo me hice buen amigo de los vecinos. Gajeel me pagaba por cuidar su apartamento en ciertas ocasiones, pues él había conseguido un trabajo de tiempo completo con su padre y ahora era Juvia quien se quedaba sola en el apartamento. Un día que ambos habíamos llegado de la universidad cada uno fue a su apartamento, cuando yo entre a al mío después de cerrar la puerta sentí como mi estómago se encogía y mi pecho sentía una fuerte opresión. Deje mi mochila en el suelo y por impulso salí del apartamento dirigiéndome al de los vecinos en donde me encontré que la puerta estaba semi abierta. Entre con sumo cuidado sin hacer ruido, miré a todos lados de la casa y todo estaba solo, suspire y pensé en que Juvia tal vez había olvidado algo abajo y salió sin cerrar. Cuando iba a salir escuche ruidos provenientes de los cuartos del fondo. Tal vez no debería ser de mi importancia, pero aun así me fui acercando hasta que llegue al cuarto de donde venían los ruidos o más bien gemidos y forcejeos. Estando alerta me asome por la pequeña rendija y pude ver como un sujeto de cabello azul oscuro estaba sobre Juvia en su cama forzándola a hacer cosas que ella se negaba.

—¿¡Que mierdas crees que haces!?

Mi grito había resonado en todo el cuarto, como si fuera un animal me fui encima de aquel sujeto. Sí había algo que odiaba era que forzaran a las personas hacer cosas que no quieren…en especial a mujeres. Golpee aquel sujeto hasta dejarle desfigurada la cara y lo eche fuera del edificio. Al poco rato por seguridad propia entramos mejor a mi departamento, supe que ese sujeto era novio o ex novio de Juvia, ¿Cómo podía salir con un sujeto tan repugnante?, cuando me conto su historia comprendí un poco. Y bueno, un par de veces capte a Juvia mirando curiosa el muro de la sala. Justo donde tenía lo de Lucy. La mire mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabía que se estaba conteniendo a preguntarme.

Con el pasar de las semanas Juvia se había vuelto en una de las personas en las cual podía confiar, así que cuando me sentí preparado le conté lo sucedido con Lucy y el accidente.

—Debiste haberla amado…—Dijo Juvia con la cabeza gacha y ocultando sus ojos.

—Pues sí…fue y sigue siendo difícil para mí asimilarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Actualmente…**_

Pasaron los años y de manera inconsciente Juvia y yo nos habíamos vuelto más unidos y más cuando supe que ella sentía sentimientos por mí, intente alejarla para no lastimarla porque siempre terminaba hablando todo el tiempo sobre Lucy. Pero eso a ella pareció no importarle y siguió a mi lado. Como Gajeel aún seguía con su trabajo de tiempo completo Juvia se quedaba a dormir conmigo todos los días. Pero desde que ella se quedaba cosas raras me pasaban. Y con eso me refiero a que más de una vez en todas las noches y madrugada siempre tenía malos sueños, pesadillas que hace tanto tiempo no tenía, la muerte de mis padres, la de mi tía Ur…mi prima Ultear abandonándome…Lyon desaparecido…la muerte más reciente que fue la de Lucy era la que más me atormentaba y en más de una ocasión termine despertando a Juvia con mis gritos. Ella siempre me calmaba dándome abrazos y besos, y por alguna razón lograba completamente tranquilizarme.

Noches pasadas más de una vez la ventana del cuarto se abrió sola dejando entrar el brutal aire ocasionado por la lluvia torrencial y también más de una vez me tumbaron del estante el cuadro donde teníamos nuestra primera foto Juvia y yo juntos. También en muchas ocasiones más sentía como alguien me molestaba por las noches y me estiraba de los pies sin dejarme descansar. Juvia no era tonta y comenzó a notarme más cansado y ojeroso, ella llego a la conclusión de que podría ser el espíritu de Lucy que se sentía traicionado. Yo no era mucho de creer en esas cosas, pero debo admitir que en cierto modo tenía sentido. Y justo ahora me encuentro donde mismo, sentado en el sillón viendo la nota que Juvia me dejo. La guarde y por último fui a terminar de hacer mis deberes.

La noche cayo pronto y Juvia y yo fuimos a acostar cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Me sentía presionado, como si alguien me aplastara el pecho y me impidiera respirar. Sabía que estaba en mi cama y con Juvia aun lado durmiendo. Mis pies fueron jalados nuevamente y abrí de golpe encontrándome con lo que no quería…Tenía frente a mí a Lucy, me miraba con enojo, reproche y se burlaba de mí. Su fantasma nunca me dejaría en paz, todas las noches eran lo mismo. Entrando en desesperación empecé a gritar y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿¡Porque no me dejas!? ¡Después de tanto que sufrí y llore tantas noches por ti cuando consigo paz y a alguien nuevo en mi vida vienes a joder!? —Pero ella solamente se burlaba y negaba con su cabeza. — ¡Ella me enseñó a perdonar y a sanar el dolor como para que siempre me molestes, no quiero que su esfuerzo se vaya a la basura!...Además…a ella jamás le importo que le hablara siempre de ti…Por ella ahora puedo decir que no ya no te amo…puedo olvidarte con ella y dejar que descanses en paz…porque además a su lado he vivido lo que no tuve contigo…

Sentí como alguien me abrazaba y me tomaba de la cara para besarme y después acunarme en sus brazos. Era Juvia de nuevo, me miró con mucha preocupación. Me tomo de la mano y ambos salimos de la cama, me llevo a la sala y tomo un pequeño bote de basura que había en la sala. Los dos empezamos a quitar las cosas que había en el muro, las fotos que tenía con Lucy, los pedazos de periódico anunciando su accidente y por último me quite el collar que ella me había dado. Vertimos alcohol en el bote y Juvia tomo mis manos, encendí un cerillo y los dos lo dejamos caer al bote de la basura dejando ver como se consumían en fuego las cosas…mis recuerdos con Lucy.

—Todo va estár bien Gray-sama. —Me dijo Juvia en un susurro apretando mi mano, yo le devolví el gesto.

—Sí. —Juvia no sabe cuánto estoy infinitamente de agradecido con ella por llegar de la nada a mi vida.

"_Gracias Gray…" _Pude escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Lucy que poco a poco sentía que iba desapareciendo.

Y ahora solo me quedaba seguir adelante con Juvia.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**bueh como toda gruvia fan no me contuve hacer un final así :v**

**~Chachos~**


End file.
